Une promesse silencieuse
by Solealuna
Summary: Gros spoiler! Booth et Brennan sont coincés dans un ascenseur. Quand on se dispute, on crie on hurle. mais parfois, le silence apprends plus de choses que l'on ne le croit. Juste quelques heures, coincés entre quatre murs, incompréhensions et révélations.


**Un petit OS qui me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps déjà. En fait, depuis que j'ai lu ce spoiler. Bones et Booth dans un ascenseur ? Je ne pouvais pas manquer ça ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

-Bon vous êtes prêt ?

-Oui Bones je prends mon arme et c'est bon.

Ils étaient au FBI, dans le bureau de Booth en plein milieu d'une enquête. Booth avait insister pour passer prendre des affaires car le temps plus que mauvais qui s'était abattu sur la capitale américaine, a coups de vent et de brouillard, valait bien un ou deux pulls de plus. Ils devaient maintenant se rendre a l'Institut pour voir le compte rendu des analyse sur le corps retrouvé il y a peu de temps.

-Pourquoi vous tenez tant a prendre toutes ces affaires ? Le FBI a son propre générateur non ? Vous pourrez repasser tout a l'heure

-Justement non. Il est alimenté par la ville et c'est seulement en cas d'urgence qu'on active le générateur de secours.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur tout en continuant a discuter. Brennan appuya alors sur le bouton rez de chaussée. Les portes se fermèrent et ils commencèrent leur descente. Ils se plantèrent au milieu de la boite de métal en levant les yeux.

-Et l'Institut a un générateur ?

-Malheureusement non. Ce qui fait que toutes les machines, avec ce temps, peuvent s'arrêter ...

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase car l'ascenseur fut pris d'une légère secousse et se figea, la lumière laissant place a une luminosité tamisée, faite par l'ampoule de secours.

-...brutalement.

-NON C'EST PAS VRAI !

Booth avait laissé tomber son sac sous la surprise. Il se dirigea vers la porte métallique et mit ses mains de part et autre de sa mâchoire.

-Oh ! Y a quelqu'un ?

Des bruit de pas et des paroles incohérentes lui répondirent.

-Y a plus de courant !

Booth souffla longuement et posa son front sur la paroi froide.

-On est vraiment trop forts.

-En cas le fait qu'on soit forts nous mette dans cette situation ?

Il se tourna vers elle, elle s'était rapprochée et le regardait, attendant une réponse.

-Laissez tomber Bones. Je vous expliquerais plus tard.

-D'accord, essayons de sortir de là. Ohé !

-Ohé ! Vous m'entendez ?

-Agent Booth ?

Il releva la tête. C'est pas vrai ! De toutes les personnes travaillant au FBI, il a fallut qu'il tombe sur Hacker ! Il se força a lui répondre.

-Oui c'est moi ! L'ascenseur est bloqué !

-Oh c'est bête ! Pauvre Booth ! On va essayer de vous sauver d'accord ?

Il avait dit ça sur un ton hautain que Booth haïssait tout particulièrement. Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver. Il se tourna alors vers Brennan qui avait une grimace de dégout collée sur le visage. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait eut courant de certaines rumeurs concernant le dernier rendez-vous Bones/Hacker qui aurait mal tourné.

-Et le docteur Brennan est là aussi Hacker !

-Tempérance ? Oh bon sang ! Ne vous inquiétez pas on va vous sortir de là très vite, foi de Andrew.

Ils entendirent des pas s'éloigner rapidement pour laisser place au vacarme qu'occasionne une panne de courant.

-Tête a claques va.

Brennan souffla et s'assit contre le mur a gauche de la porte. Booth s'assit a côté d'elle.

-Heureusement que vous êtes là, il m'aurait surement laisser pourrir dans l'ascenseur pendant des heures.

-Je crois que vous me remercierez plus tard Booth.

Le silence se fit pour quelques minutes,avant que Hacker revienne, essoufflé, ils se relevèrent pour mieux entendre.

-Tempérance, Agent Booth, vous allez devoir rester un bon moment coincés, le générateur ne veut pas s'activer.

-Génial...

-Vous êtes coincés entre le troisième et le deuxième étage, je vous tiendrez au courant de l'avancée de la situation.

-D'accord.

-Vous allez bien Tempérance ?

Booth leva les yeux aux ciel et marcha vers son sac, s'attendant a une longue conversation qu'il n'allait pas aimer. Sa Bones, comme toujours, le surprit.

-Aussi bien que l'on peut être, coincée dans un ascenseur !

L'agacement s'entendait a des kilomètres dans sa voix.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous sortir de là !

-Non, vous allez chercher de l'aide pour nous sortir de là. Vous n'allez rien faire d'autre.

Booth dut mettre sa main devant la bouche pour ne pas rire à gorge déployée. Quelle répartie !

-Euh... si vous avez besoin de quelque chose appelez moi, je ne serais pas loin.

-Oui on a besoin de café, vous nous l'apportez ?

-Euh mais je...

-Question conne, réponse conne. Au revoir Andrew.

Elle avait dit ça sur un air qui voulait plus dire '' cassez vous'' que ''je dois vous laisser''. Booth était mort de rire. Elle s'éloigna légèrement de la porte et vint s'assoir dans un angle de la cabine.

-Bones ! Vous allez le faire pleurer !

Elle sourit et secoua la tête.

-Pas de commentaires Booth.

-Vous voulez pas me dire ce qui s'est passer ?

-Notre dernier rendez vous s'est mal passé, il m'a vraiment énervée et il a finit avec un coquard.

-C'est pas vrai ? C'est pour ça qu'il a porté un bandage pendant trois jours ?

Elle explosa de rire et pinça son nez pour se retire de faire trop de bruit.

-Je ne pensais pas que je l'avais autant blessé !

-Et bien si !

Ils se sourirent complices et Booth sortit son Mp3 de son sac.

-Vous voulez un écouteur ?

-Avec plaisir.

Ils commencèrent a écouter la musique de Booth sans dire un mot, souriant a certaines chansons, mais après une demi heure la musique ne se diffusa plus, la batterie était a plat.

La musique fut remplacée par une sonnerie de portable.

-Brennan !

-Ma chérie ça va?

-Angela ! Oui ça va a part que je suis coincée dans l'ascenseur du FBI avec Booth.

-Hey ! Vous auriez put tomber sur Hacker !

Elle pouffa et reporta son attention sur son amie.

-Oui je sais Cullen vient de nous appeler. Il nous a dit qu'il ne savait pas quand est ce que vous alliez sortir.

-Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas. Pour l'enquête dis juste a Hodgins de faire toutes les analyse et dit a Wendell de nettoyer les corps et de faire toutes les radios.

-Euh chérie... ça va pas être possible.

-Quoi ?

-Ici non plus on a plus d'électricité. Il n'y a plus d'électricité dans tout Washington

L'anthropologue ferma les yeux et souffla.

-Jte rappelle Ange.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Booth.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Toute la ville est dans le noir. Les machines de l'Institut ne sont plus alimentées. On peut plus faire les radios des os.

Il cogna sa tête contre la paroi de l'ascenseur en soufflant.

-Cette enquête ne me plait pas du tout.

-A bon vous aussi ?

Elle s'assit, ramena ses jambes près de sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Ces dents claquèrent une fois et elle frotta vigoureusement ses jambes.

-Vous avez froid Bones ?

-Non ça va je..

Elle ne put retenir un éternuement ce qui mit la puce a l'oreille de Booth qui enleva sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

-Est ce qu'une journée dan votre vie vous ne faites pas votre numéro de mâle alpha?

-Ça vous gène ?

Il lui sourit de son air si charmeur qui faisait chavirer n'importe quel cœur de n'importe quelle femme. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

-Non, bien sur que non. Sans ça vous ne seriez pas Booth. C'était une simple question.

-Et bien non.

Elle leva le yeux au ciel en souriant. Une voix les sortit de leur conversation. C'était Sweets.

-Dr Brennan agent Booth, ça va ?

-Très bien et vous ?

-Je suis venu vous dire que ça mettra un peu plus de temps que prévu.

-Mais c'est pas possible ! On est entourés d'hommes surentrainés, des agents du FBI depuis des années et y en a pas un qui peut nous sortir ?

-Je sens de l'énervement dans votre voix. Vous n'aimez pas être enfermé ?

-Noooooon ? C'est pas vrai ? Et vous avez fait des études de psychologie pour en déduire ça ?

-Agent Booth, je ne peux rien faire pour vous, juste vous dire quand est ce que vous pourrez sortir.

-Bon merci Dr Sweets, on va attendre avec Booth a plus tard.

-A plus tard Dr Brennan.

Les pas s'éloignèrent et le silence revint.

-Vous avez un message Bones.

En effet, elle était perdue dans ses pensées et n'avait pas entendu le message arriver.

Elle lut et souffla en donnant le portable a Booth.

-S'il vous plait effacez moi ça et profitez en pour rayer Hacker de mes contacts.

Il haussa un sourcils et lut le message. ''quand vous sortirez, voudriez vous aller boire un café avec moi ?''.

-ça a lui a pas suffit la dernière fois?

-Apparemment pas.

Il efface le message et va dans la liste des contacts pour effacer Hacker. Mais son regard se perdit vers le nom du dessous. Hannah. Il lui rendit le téléphone et demanda d'une voix timide.

-Vous... vous avez des nouvelles d'Hannah ?

Elle se crispa et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle cherchait ses mots. Ne pas faire de bêtises.

-Euh .. oui.. je l'ai vu la dernière fois il y a 15 jours. On a but un coup ensemble.

Et pas qu'un.

**Flash Back.**

-Ça va mieux ?

-Non arrête tu crois vraiment que ça va mieux ?

Hannah en était déjà a 4 whisky serrés et Brennan ne savait as quoi faire.

-Brennie, je te jure que je ne t'en veux pas mais tu peux comprendre..

-Je comprends.

-Mais je suis sure que si tu n'avais pas été là, on aurait put continuer comme ça.

-Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui lui a dit non !

-Il voulait se prouver qu'il m'aimait, qu'il ne t'aimait plus ! C'est pour ça qu'il a fait sa demande.

-Tu n'as aucune preuve.

-L'étincelle.

-Quoi?

-Il a une étincelle dans le regard quand il te regarde, tu n'imagine même pas ! Son regard noir devient brillant comme un feu d'artifice !

-Mais il a toujours cette étincelle dans le regard !

-Parce tu l'as déjà vu quand tu n'es pas là ?

-Hannah tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Non je dis la vérité ! Il TE donne un regard unique, il TE donne un sourire unique, il TE fait son numéro de ''mâle alpha'' C'est TOI avec qui il veut être !

Elle se leva, déposa quelques billets sur le comptoir pour payer sa consommation et partit, laissant une Brennan perdue.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Elle avait prit une gorgée de la petite bouteille d'eau de Booth, évitant soigneusement son regard. Lui, tripotait sa cravate de gestes imprécis et rapides, n'osant pas dire un mot.

-Et depuis, je n'ai plus de nouvelles.

-Elle est si mal que ça ?

-Ça se comprend Booth. Une demande de mariage et une rupture dans la même soirée...

-C'est elle qui l'a décidé ! Si elle avait dit oui..

-Booth je ne suis pas la meilleure placée pour parler de ça avec vous.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ba, c'est que nous...

Il la regarda les sourcils froncés et vit qu'elle s'apprêtait a se lever.

-Bones. Si vous dites '' euh ba c'est que nous...'' c'est votre faute !

-PARDON ?

-Parfaitement ! Si vous ne vous étiez pas déclarer peut être que je ne l'aurais jamais demander en mariage !

-C'est de votre faute si on en est là ! C'est vous qui êtes partit en Afghanistan et qui l'avez rencontré !

Ils criaient a présent. Chaque mots résonnait sur les parois de la cabine comme des haut parleurs géant. Un agent donna l'alerte en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tous les agents étaient rassemblés devant la porte d'ascenseur pour entendre, l'oreille collée au mur.

-Pardon ! C'est votre faute si je suis parti !Si je suis parti c'est parce que vous partiez dans les Ils Moluku

-Maluku

-Ne changez pas de sujet !

-C'est en parti vote faute si je suis partie !

-Quoi ?

-Vous croyez quoi ? Que retrouver des individus morts il y a des millions d'années c'est plus passionnant que d'aller sur le terrain avec vous ? Si je suis partie c'est que je ne savais plus ou j'en été ! J'étais perdue et je devait m'éloigner de mon quotidien, de vous pour me retrouver !

-Et ça c'est ma faute ?

-Oui ! Si vous ne vous étiez pas déclarer, ça ne serais jamais arriver !

Toute la tension accumulée pendant ces derniers jours, ces derniers mois s'échappait peu a peu de leurs bouches. Les poings serrés, les sourcils froncés, les mâchoire crispée, toute leur fureur se diffusait, s'abattant sur l'autre dans un torrent d'amertume.

-Vous auriez préféré que je me taise ?

-OUI !

-Et bien désolé mais vous n'aviez qu'a ne pas travailler avec moi pendant 7ans !

-Je ne pouvais pas ! quand on s'est séparé pendant un an c'était votre faute !

Ne jamais baisser la garde, toujours accuser l'autre.

-Quoi ? C'est vous qui êtes partie !

-Parce que vous m'aviez poussé a bout !

-Vous croyez que c'était rose avec vous ? La seule chose bien entre nous, c'était le baiser que vous m'avez offert qui m'a totalement emprisonner !

-C'est vous qui m'avez embrassé !

-J'étais pas le seul ! Vous avez bien répondu a ce baiser !

-Et c'est qui qui m'a fait boire avant ?

-Je n'y étais pour rien ! Je devais vous virer j'y étais obligé !

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé de ME FAIRE BOIRE !

-Est ce que une fois vous allez me laisser avoir le dernier mot ?

-Jamais ! Tout est de votre faute !

-Notre collaboration ? Notre amitié ? Nos moments de complicité ? C'est de ma faute ?

-Oui ! Je vous avais prévenu de ne pas entrer dans mon monde mais rien a faire ! Vous y êtes entré, vous y resté chamboulant tout sur votre passage !

La colère était au maximum, autant que la tension environnante, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi sincère et en colère qu'en ce moment. Ils s'étaient rapprochés pendant leur échange et leur corps ne se trouvaient qu'a 30 centimètres de l'autre. Leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Les agents, de leur côtés, retenaient tous leurs souffles, curieux de connaître la fin. De la dispute, mais certainement pas de leur partenariat.

-Bones bon sang ! Arrêtez de faire votre gamine !

-Je suis plus une gamine ! Tout ce que je dis est vrai !

-Alors vous pensez que tout ce qu'on a vécu jusqu'à présent c'était une erreur ? C'est a que vous pensez de nous ? Mais BON SANG DITES LE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES !

-OUI C'ETAIT UNE GROSSE ERREUR !VOUS ETES CONTENT?

Cette phrase crachée a son visage le fit reculer d'un pas. On aurait presque entendu son coeur se briser, comme un miroir. Il l'avait perdu mais il pouvait la laisser sans qu'elle sache ce que lui ressent.

-A Oui ? Et bien vous savez quoi ? C'était peut être une erreur mais pour moi c'était...

-LA MEILLEURE ERREUR DE MA VIE.

Ils stoppèrent net. Ils avaient hurlé cette phrase en même temps, dans une synchronisation parfaite.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, il n'y a plus un bruit. Puis ils se sourirent. Un sourire sincère, soulagé. Les dernières notes de colère s'évanouirent au moment ou Booth s'avança d'un pas.

Elle recula d'un pas. Pas pour lui échapper, mais pour l'amener vers elle. Il le comprit et la suivit. Elle se colla au mur glacé, Booth s'arrêta a une dizaine de centimètre de son corps et posa ses mains de chaque côtés de son corps, sans la toucher.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Leur respiration, l'un comme l'autre était saccadée. Mais leurs sourires ne quittaient plus leurs visages.

-Pourquoi vous ne me repoussez pas ?

-Je n'ai pas de porte de sortie.

Il était un peu déçu par sa réponse. Peut être qu'il s'était trompé. Elle le sentit perdre son sourire alors elle rajouta.

-Et puis quelque part en moi une voix me dit que j'en ai le droit.

Il lui sourit et combla l'espace entre leurs deux bouches. Le baiser échangé était a l'image de leurs sentiments. Calme, doux, timide et hésitant. Mais profondément sincère.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de l'approfondir que l'ascenseur se mit a bouger et monta légèrement, assez pour se retrouver au niveau du troisième étage. Le courant était revenu. Ils se séparèrent vite a contre cœur et rassemblèrent les affaires au sol. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils sortirent sans un mot. Tout le monde les regardait sans leur parler. Ils partirent vers la sortie, derrière eux résonnaient les chuchotements des collègues. Brennan prit la direction de l'Institut et Booth de son appartement pour y ranger quelques affaires. Toujours sans un mot.

Cela fait une heure qu'ils sont sortit.

-Ma chérie ? Tu es perdue dans tes pensées.

-C'est rien Ange. Je vais très bien.

-Je vois ça, ton sourire est contagieux. Il s'est passé quoi ?

-On s'est embrassé.

-Oh c'est génial ma chérie ! Enfin .. c'est génial n'est ce pas ?

-Oui c'est génial.

-Ce n'est pas une erreur ?

-Non .. non c'est pas une erreur, mais c'est comme si ce baiser voulait dire quelque chose comme si .. c'était autre chose qu'un baiser... comme si c'était..

-Une promesse. Pour un avenir proche.

Les deux jeune femmes se retournèrent vers la porte et y découvrir un Booth appuyé sur l'encadrement, un sourire magnifique plaqué sur les lèvres. Elle lui sourit en retour et ajouta.

-Oui. Une magnifique promesse silencieuse.

**J'espère que ça vous a plut ! J'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire . Laissez des com's ! Gros bisou ! ; ) (je ne pourrais pas poster la suite de AVEC DES SI tout de suite) désolée ! ;)  
**


End file.
